bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacial Wings Belfura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20537 |no = 1538 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 21, 27, 33, 39, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |normal_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 11, 10, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 21, 27, 33, 39, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Leaving a rampaging ancient dragon to Arus, Belfura faced the demon that caused the incident. She was unable to foil its plans, but likely would have done so by any means necessary had she noticed its presence sooner. What's more, she might have not hesitated to fuse with the ancient dragon she had originally intended to seal away. Even if it left her unable to return to her role as a disciple ever again, she might have won. |summon = Even if I do stop being a disciple, nothing about me will change. Not the people I protect, nor the enemies I can't forgive. |fusion = I'm...grateful for your help. Let's show them all, together. We'll show them the justice we'll bring! |evolution = I don't fear ceasing to be a disciple. The only thing I'm afraid of is that I won't be able to take down the real evil! | hp_base = 6092 |atk_base = 2363 |def_base = 2333 |rec_base = 2019 | hp_lord = 7934 |atk_lord = 2963 |def_lord = 2903 |rec_lord = 2520 | hp_anima = 9051 |rec_anima = 2222 |atk_breaker = 3261 |def_breaker = 2605 |def_guardian = 3201 |rec_guardian = 2371 |def_oracle = 2754 |rec_oracle = 2967 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Icy Glow |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, probable infliction of random status ailment & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bb = Styx Venom |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 300% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Glacier Astig |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 300% BB Atk & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Purifying Laendvittir |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 500% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Virtuous Resolve |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50% & hugely boosts BB Atk |esnote = 150% BB Atk & 50% Atk/Def |evofrom = 20535 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 70% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignore effect |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds considerable BC, HC drop rate boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 35% boost. Lasts 3 turns |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows SBB's Atk, Def reduction effects to last 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +100% boost. 400% boost total |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Belfura4 }}